User talk:Ruffy04
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Yukio page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 17:32, February 10, 2011 Yukio Hello, your post on Yukio's talk page has been moved to Forum:Xcution. This is because article talk pages are only for the discussion of the content of the article, not for general discussion.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:49, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Talk pages are purely for the discussion of the content of the article. If you have a problem with something I have done, take it to my talk page, not an article talk page. As I have said, your post was moved to a forum in line with our Bleach Wiki:Discussion Policy. It is now located at Forum:Xcution since it was not about the article and was rather a speculation.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:51, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Fan Fiction Please note that we do not allow fan fiction here. If you want to write Fan fiction, there is the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki.-- But that's not fan-fiction! :O That was a sign in my blog. Can't I even write it there? Hmm... Ruffy 15:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) You asked people to come up with their own ressurection. That is fan fiction. We only concern ourselves with factual bleach info here.-- Fine. I'll delete it. If I can. Ruffy 15:21, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Convention Hi, I'm Yyp, one of the admins here on Bleach Wiki. It is convention that new topics on talk pages are added at the end of the talk page, not the top. The topics you added to the Komamura and Urahara articles' talk pages have been moved to the bottom for this reason. 16:46, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Kyoka Suigetsu Try not to worry too much about the ritual!! We don't like to speculate here and since the ritual hasn't been shown in any great detail, only really mentioned in passing or blown over by Isane, there's not much to write about it!! In fact I think Barragan was the only one shown to be Hypnotised and all Aizen did was say Shatter and then everything was revealed!! Those points are in the article so don't worry, it is in the best shape it can be as an article!! Actually think it's a little too detailed but that's just me!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hullo You must have read my mind because I just explained it above, haha!! That's what I explained, everything that we know about the ritual is already in the article!! Hope this helps!! Do me a favour, can you do the four tildes (~~~~) when signing?? It's kind of required and easier to link back to you talk page wen you leave a message!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:49, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh no no, I'm not mad in the slightest!! I always use "!!" at the end of my sentences!! :) [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC) They're more about me being slightly exciteable than mad since I'm a hyper person in general!! If you see a SunXia anywhere on the web, its usually me and I'm usually using "!!" at the end of everything!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:57, May 10, 2011 (UTC)